


Warmth

by Lampent



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cutiefly - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Pokemon - Freeform, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampent/pseuds/Lampent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft, fluffy snippets from Hau's perspective early in the plot of Sun and Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Alola is always warm but rarely hot, kept temperate by the ocean swells and defended from humidity by crisp breezes cascading down the mountains. Hau loves it here. He's small, thinner and lighter than most of the others his age, but he still loves running across wide paths up grassy hills to gaze at the other islands across the sea. It's still early in the day, and he's rushing up his favorite hill to see if they're still there. A soft cheep encourages him to speed up, and he rounds a bend in the path to find a small group of Cutiefly hovering next to his favorite tree. They all tilt to the right, away from him, but once he sits carefully in the grass they slowly float back over. 

"Hi there!" he calls out, excited but cautious not to be loud enough to frighten them. One glides over, flat feet parallel to the soil below, and watches him. Hau giggles and slowly reaches out an ochre hand to touch his curious new friend. The Cutiefly is soft, fluffy but very short haired, and it leans up into his touch eagerly. "You're so friendly!" The Pokemon descends, settling on his leg. It's surprisingly lightweight, and the broad circles of its feet make its walk seem clumsy. Hau ruffles its fur gently, deciding whether he ought to try to hold the little bug. 

Suddenly, it turns its head and lifts off, hovering back to the group of fairies. Hau waves at them happily. "Thank you for saying hi, friend!" He leans back against the palm tree and watches the group move down the hill, glad he was there to meet them.


End file.
